Weirdness in Roswell
by lady dragon1
Summary: Liz is an X-6. And when both the X-5's and X-6's ar in danger, Zach comes into town.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Roswell or Dark Angel.  
  
  
Liz was X6-151298, this story takes place in the year 2009. Max, Isabel, and Michael are still aliens. Alex is dead, killed by Tess. Tess left with Max's unborn child. Jesse never happened.  
  
Liz's POV  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god. What am I going to do? They'll find my secret and they'll hate me. I have to make sure that I keep on blocking the images from Max.' Liz thought worriedly after Max almost saw her past.  
  
Next Day  
  
"What's wrong with you Max? You've been staring off into space since you woke up." Iz asked her zombie of a brother.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"That's it! Haven't you heard a word I said to you?"  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about why Liz pulled away from me last night."  
  
"Liz, pulled away from you?" She asked not believing that Liz would actually do that.  
  
"Yeah. I was just about to get a flash of a bunch of kids, but she pulled away before I could see anymore."  
  
"A bunch of kids? Why would she be thinking about a bunch of kids?"  
  
"I don't know. But whoever they were they didn't look like a normal bunch."  
  
"How can kids not look normal? Unless they had antenna's or something." Liz said slightly joking, but fearing the worst.  
  
"No they didn't have antenna's but they were all standing in a straight line with what looked like another kid was yelling at them. And that wasn't the weird thing, the weird thing was that their heads were all shaved."  
  
"Kids with shave heads?"  
  
Max nodded at that.  
  
"Well why don't we just go and ask her about it?"  
  
"Fine. I would like to know myself." Max said as they leave for the Crashdown cafe.  
  
  
"Max and Isabel enter the cafe when 'Eyes Only' came on the t.v.  
  
"I'm just going to cut to the chase here, this message goes out to all X6's, the X5's need your help and here is your contact information....(going too fast for anyone to see except Liz) Call the leader of the X5's, you know him as Zach. They will be looking for you, both teams, and be careful out there."   
  
Everything was then back to normal, so Max and Iz continue walking. But they don't reach her becasue she excused herself. Max and Iz then follow her into the backroom. But all they hear is Liz picking up the phone, whispering something into it then hanging up.  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"Hello is this Zach?.....I am Liz aka. Rishika. X6-151298. Commanding Officer.....What do you mean you're coming here.....Alright I'll try to come up with an excuse.....Don't worry no one knows.....See you tomorrow."  
  
"Hey Max, Isabel. So what are you doing here?"   
  
Liz asked carefully when she wlked out finding both Max and Isabel listening in on her conersation. But judging from their looks, she knew that they had not heard a thing.  
  
"We were just stopping by for breakfast, and when we saw you heading towards the back room we decided to see what you were doing." Isabel answered, knowing that Max would ruin it.  
  
"Oh. I just remembered that I had to call a cousin of mine. He's going to come and visit me. He should be here tomorrow." Liz said not telling a lie, but not telling the truth.  
  
"What's his name?" Max asked slightly suspicious.  
  
"His name is Zach, and he's just stopping by here to check on me." (Liz's parents are out of town for about 3 three months, because her grandmother was sick.)  
  
"So what would you guys like to have?"   
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, except for the fact that she told the rest of the group that she would be having a cousin visit.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mrs. Parker did give birth to a girl, but she didn't make it. When they were driving home one night they saw that a little girl was walking on the highway alone. When they saw her they stopped immediately and bought her to the car. Since no one claimed her the Parker's adopted her without hesitation. No one knows that she was adopted except for the family themselves.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The next morning when the podsquad was talking when a man walked in. He looked around until he spotted the teens. And since he didn't know who was who. He just said.  
  
"Hey Liz. It's good to see you again."  
  
"Hi Zach. I didn't think that you'd come this early."  
  
"Well, I couldn't wait to see my little cousin again." Zach replied, relieved that he didn't have to guess who Liz was.  
  
"Zach I would like you to meet some friends of mine. Maria, Max, Isabel, Michael , and Kyle. Guys this is Zach."  
  
"Hey guys. Um, Lizzie do you think that I could talk to you alone. Later I mean."  
  
"Sure. I'll show you to your room now."  
  
"Thanks." He replied as they walked upstairs together.  
  
"Well, at least he's cute." Maria said when they were out of earshot.  
  
"Hey." Michael said alittle angry, because she thought another guy was cute.  
  
"But, not as cute as you are, of course." She said quickly.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"So you are X6-151, the Commanding Officer of the X6's huh?"  
  
"Of course I am. And you are the Commanding Officer of the X5's."  
  
"Yes. I am. We shouldn't talk here,"  
  
"Meet me later, at noon."  
  
"Sure."  
  
At noon, they meet but what they don't know is that they were being followed.  
  
"So, 151 what happened to the rest of your team?"  
  
"The rest of my team is at the Manticore morgue, only one other survived, he was the youngest of us all." Liz said without emotion.  
  
"What happened the night of your escape?"  
  
"We had planned it for many months, and we knew what to do. All we had to do was set up the time. The first to go down was my Second in Command, But that was before the escape. I remember the day when they paired us up. Lydecker put us all in Heat, but he drugged some of us to see how we would react in that situation. I remember them giving me the sedatives, and when they sent him into my cell. His name was Brennan, I saw a guard bring him into my room and lock the door. I thought that he would either surrender into the Heat or that he wasn't attracted to me. But I was wrong, I saw his pleading eyes and the way his hand shook. I saw that he walked over to me and took the sheet out of under me. And the way his hand shook when he tied his ankles together, and when he was done with that he tied his wrists together. I even saw him rocking back and forth until another guard came in the morning, with a doctor. The doctor was disappointed that nothing happened, but he knew that Brennan really did love me. That was one of the reasons why he lived. But after a week of unsuccessful tries, Lydecker had him shot in his sleep. They tried the same thing again except they sended in my other brother Brian, he wouldn't do it either because we swore that we would not let Brennan die in vain. They did it again with my younger brother Scott, but he was also killed. After that they didn't try it again, because they already knew the outcomes. And when they tried it with the rest, they didn't give in either. Since the girls were overruling the boys, as soon as they got the chance to even the team they took it. The only people who were left were, Shane, Jason, me and Layla and Lylee. Everything was set, we decided to break out after light's out. We reached ther perimeter with no problems, but they cut us off. They checked on us every ten minutes. When Jason was shot we knew that he was already dead, and that he wouln't have wanted us to get caught. So we kept on running, but they gunned down Layla. Shane was shot in the leg, and he knew that he couldn't forget like that rest of us could so he twisted his own neck around, but not before he told me to run. We had learned everything we could from you and your escapes. It was even more helpful that some of our assignments included us watching the tapes of the X5's. We had picked our names when this nurse dropped a book that she was reading. We named ourselves like you did. Rishika, Brennan, Brendan, Layla, Jessica, Monica, Brian, Jason, Scott, and Mellisa and Tylee. When they had messed with our genes, they had put more lion in our blood. So we had stayed together as a pack, but instead of the lion being in charge, and taking care of everyone. I was, the lioness, the protector of the family. They weren't to keen on having a girl in charge so they put Brennan up at first. But when no one would follow his orders unless I was around, they changed their minds. The only real difference between a X5 and a X6 was that we didn't get seizures. We were also made to be more powerful, faster, smarter, and more reliable. Our main assignment was for us to round up all the X5's and bring them back to Manticore. We would only follow their first wishes, it was their wish for us to gather as much information as we could on your group. When we had gathered all the information we needed, we took pieces out and made new ones in it's place. So that Lydecker couldn't find the X5's through us. The last person is Tylee, he is the only other person alive besides me. He lives here in town too, but he forgot. So the next time I talk o him I have to tell him everything. It was a good thing that the X6's found away to counteract the effects."  
  
Liz's story took an hour because she had to stop once in a while to catch her breath.  
  
"You found away to counteract the forget, are you sure that Manticore doesn't know about it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure because we worked on it when we were searching for you."  
  
"Alright. Would it be okay if I was in charge? Just for a little while though." Zach asked.  
  
"I guess that would be okay. Sir. Wow that felt weird, I haven't called anyone 'sir' since the escape."  
  
"Don't worry you'll get over it, Now 151 have you been staying in shape?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"The I would like to see what your made of. Dress in something comfortable, because we are going to the gym."  
  
"I'll be right down sir."   
  
Michael leaps out of the window, before either of them notice anything.  
  
  
'Alright. I can't tell anyboby about this especially Max. Oh, he's going to have a nervous breakdown, when he hears this. I'll just confront her then. But wait, if she's stronger than that Zach guy. Wait a minute! I'm such an idiot! I still have my powers, but I can't risk hurting Liz, or Max will kill me. But I still have to talk to her. Geez. Am I talking to myself? Still what the hell is a X5 and a X6?' Michael thought as he was driving home from the Crashdown.   
  
The next morning  
  
"Hey Liz. Can I talk to you and Zach for a minute?" Michael asked as soon as Liz was free, Maria had called in sick. So Michael had to help out that day.  
  
"Sure, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Can we take this into the backroom?"  
  
"Alright. Zach can you come in here please?"  
  
Liz and Zach had talked more into the night. They had also sparred with each other. And Liz was right, she was stronger and faster than Zach. They had agreed that only when they were alone that they would call each other by rank and number, or else their proper title.  
  
"So? What did you want to talk about?" Liz asked as she and Zach took a seat, across from each other.  
  
"What are you?"   
  
  
Author's Note: Please review. And I know that I left it off, but I haven't thought of anything else to write yet. 


End file.
